La hermana de mi amigo
by Old Ale
Summary: Bella decide pasar una temporada con su hermano Emmett y conocer a sus amigos ¿Qué pasa cuando Edward la conoce? Peor aún, ¿Qué pasa cuando Alice se decide a juntarlos? TERMINADA.
1. Bienvenida

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM, io me entretengo con ellos.**

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida.**

**Bella POV.**

Me parece que fue ayer cuando Emmett me dijo que volvería a Seattle para estudiar arquitectura. Recuerdo que me comporte como una idiota, porque lo sentí como una traición, me sentí abandonada y olvidada. Como siempre, todo se trataba de mi. Ahora me cuesta creer lo egoísta que fui, en especial porque estoy siguiendo sus pasos.

Hace diez años que nos mudamos a Phoenix y hace tres que mi hermano se independizó; cuando tuve que elegir universidad, decidí Seattle sabiendo que contaría con la experiencia de Emmett. Por lo que sé, él "reconstruyo" su vida rápidamente y es feliz. Espero no ser una carga.

Dejando de lado los nervios, estoy ansiosa y emocionada por ver a la persona más importante de mi vida. Este vuelo me tiene agotada y para verlo necesito energía, después de todo mi hermano no cambia. Necesito hacerme a la idea de que mi vida volverá a ser una carrera. Emmett es mi guardaespaldas, mi consejero, mi ejemplo a seguir y por sobre todo, es mi hermano mayor. Lo extraño.

Estaba tan ocupada imaginando lo que mis decisiones traerían a mi nueva vida, que baje y tomé mis maletas sin prestar mayor atención a mis actos.

-¡Bella! - desvié la vista del interesante suelo, para encontrarme con los ojos color avellana de mi hermano. Corrí a su encuentro, me abrazó y dio vueltas en el aire, como siempre lo hacía - Te extrañe pequeña - susurró a mi oído. No pude evitar soltar unas risitas.

- A tu lado cualquiera es pequeña - estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír. Nos separamos y me dedique a observarlo; está aún más grande y musculoso de lo que recordaba. Busqué algo que demostrara que sigue siendo mi Emmy, entonces me fijé en sus hoyuelos y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Yo también te extrañe, no te imaginas cuanto - de un minuto a otro la alegría de Emmett se transformo en preocupación, pero volvió a mostrar felicidad mientras secaba mis patéticas lágrimas - lo siento - ayude a secarme los ojos - creo que sigo siendo una bebé - suspiré.

Me abrazó nuevamente, lo que me hizo sentir como en casa, además de sentirme infinitamente protegida. Esa era la magia del grandulón. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos, pude escuchar como alguien se aclaraba la garganta ¿Emmett venía acompañado?

- Lamento interrumpir, pero tienen mucho tiempo para abrazarse - me separe de mi hermano, junto con el inevitable sonrojo. No esperaba que tuviéramos público, me sorprendí al notar que era el objetivo de varias miradas - Bienvenida Isabella.

La chica que acababa de darme la bienvenida, me hizo sentir increíblemente inferior; era hermosa, parecía una modelo, rubia y con ojos azules, alta y con una presencia imponente. Jamás podría pasar desapercibida. Volví la vista a mi hermano con curiosidad, me miraba expectante y nervioso ¿Emmett Swan nervioso?

- Bella, te quiero presentar a Rosalie Hale - levante una ceja, esperando que continuara. Sabía que faltaba algo - mi novia.

Pude notar el nerviosismo de la chica que se acercaba lentamente, calculando mis movimientos, y finalmente tomaba de la mano a Em.

- Emmett - comencé a negar con la cabeza, siendo conciente de que él había dejado de respirar - ¿qué le dijiste a Rosalie para que me tenga miedo? - la miré y le sonreí para infundirle valor - ¿se supone que te voy a golpear? - negó, divertida.

- Aparentemente, tienes la necesidad y obligación de morder a sus novias - apuntó con los ojos a Emmett. Me acerqué y golpee al capullo de mi hermano.

- ¡Oye! - reclamó, exagerando el golpecito. Tengo claro que no le hice daño alguno - es verdad - se quejó como niño pequeño.

- Solo fueron una cuantas veces - tres. Sonreí al recordarlo - se lo merecían y lo haría de nuevo - me acerque a mi cuñada - Supongo que si lo aguantas, es tuyo; aunque debo advertirte que no se aceptan devoluciones - escuche unas risitas sofocadas - Gracias por la bienvenida, pero por favor, solo dime Bella.

No alcanzo a sonreír, cuando mi hermano ya nos abrazaba a ambas, murmurando algo sobre "Mis mujeres…" De nuevo las risas sofocadas, esta vez nos separamos, porque recordé que nos observaban. No podía faltar el molesto sonrojo.

- Lo siento. Sé que es un momento… ¿familiar? Si, familiar, pero no puedo evitar interrumpir - la chica que hablaba también debería ser modelo. No es tan alta como Rosalie, pero sus ojos verdes y su pelo negro le daban una belleza poco común; además de su singular aura - mm… ¿Bella? - la miré - ¿puedo llamarte Bella? - asentí sin pensarlo. Odio Isabella - Bueno, en ese caso, Bella, soy Alice Cullen - puso su brazo en mis hombros y me dirigió a sus acompañantes - Él, es mi novio, Jasper Hale y también es el mellizo de Rose - el chico rubio y de ojos azules, iguales a los de mi cuñada, me sonrió en respuesta - sé que es guapo, pero esta ocupado - susurró a mi oído, luego me dirigió hacia la siguiente presentación. Un chico alto, con el cabello de un extraño color broncíneo y unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, me sonreía esperando ser nombrado - Él, en cambio, está solterito - volvió a susurrarme la chica que se presento como Alice. La miré sorprendida y avergonzada - mi hermano, Edward Cullen.

Les sonreí a ambos chicos, a los que pronto se unieron mi hermano y su novia. De repente sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor; tarde en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero cuando sucedió, le respondí el abrazo.

Alice Cullen es todo un caso, definitivamente preocupante, pero simpática. Rosalie y Jasper Hale, se notaban de buen corazón y agradables; Edward Cullen debe ser tan simpático como su hermana, pero más tranquilo. Mi hermano tiene buenos amigos, aunque me parecen conocidos.

Emmett no me dejo llevar mis maletas, por mucho que intenté discutir. No soy fanática de la moda, pero tengo bastante equipaje.

Las chicas se apoderaron de mis brazos y de camino al estacionamiento me contaron sobre lo ansioso que estaba Emmett sobre mi llegada.

- ¡Enana! - gritó mi hermano cuando ¿Alice? Bueno, ella, sacó las llaves del jeep de Em y quitó la alarma - ¿Cómo?¿Cuándo? - reí al ver como se liaba con las palabras - Por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar.

Me tomó como a un balón de football y comenzó a caminar; por más que proteste, no conseguí que me soltara hasta que llegamos a la puerta trasera de su auto.

- Mis chicas van conmigo - me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a subir - chicos, espero que sobrevivan a las garras de la duende maniática. No me extrañen mucho, ya nos veremos - estos se rieron y se acercaron a un volvo.

Yo sabía que mi hermano conducía como loco, y que los escasos minutos que tendríamos sentados serían ocupados en el interrogatorio al estilo Emmett. Normalmente me molestaría, en este caso sería divertido. Resistiré todo lo humanamente posible.

Respondí a lo básico: el estado de Rene y de Phil, los amigos casi inexistentes que deje en Phoenix y mis planes de estudio.

- ¿Novios? - reí al notar que lo decía como una palabrota. Extrañaba al hermano sobre protector.

- Los suficiente para mantenerme entretenida - me miró por el espejo retrovisor, con una ceja levantada. Aproveche la situación y moví las cejas sugestivamente; Rose, como me pidió que la llamara, rió divertida - no te preocupes Hulk, soltera permanente, ya lo sabes.

- Cuento con eso.

Nos sumimos en una conversación sobre Seattle, la universidad y el departamento. Cuando escuché que Rose estudiaba ingeniería mecánica, me quede con la boca abierta, aunque eso solo demostraba que mis sospechas estaban bien fundadas. Rosalie Hale no era una rubia cualquiera.

Me avisaron que los Cullen querían recibirme en su casa con una cena en mi honor; me pareció gracioso eso de "en mi honor", pero acepte al no ver una salida diplomática.

- Rose, hay algo que me pregunto hace un rato - asintió, esperando mi pregunta - ¿nos hemos visto antes? - ambos se miraron y sonrieron, luego Rose comenzó a hablar.

- Em no sabía si era necesario mencionarlo, pero nosotros fuimos a unos talleres juntos cuando niños - ¿qué? - fue por poco tiempo, porque luego se mudaron, pero se podría decir que nos conocimos - eso explicaría bastante; aún así me parece demasiada coincidencia.

- El tiempo suficiente para que Eddy te tenga miedo - rieron por la broma que no logre entender. Lo deje pasar.

Lo que quedo del viaje fue entre bromas de mi hermano y los graciosos comentarios que Rose hacía sobre la torpeza adquirida, últimamente, por su novio. Torpeza adquirida gracias a la ansiedad de mi llegada, según ellos.

**Edward POV.**

No puedo decir que me obligaron - con todo lo que eso implicaría - ir a recoger a la hermana menor de Emmett, pero tampoco me ofrecí a la idea. Como siempre, Alice decidió por mi. La cena fue idea de mis padres.

Isabella no es lo que esperaba. Yo me imaginaba a una niña intentado parecer una mujer, probablemente caprichosa, mimada y mandona. Esperaba a otra niña tercermundista y me encontré con una joven sencilla, con una belleza singular y agradable.

- Yo sabía que seriamos amigas - mi hermana híper ventilaba haciendo planes para "entretener" a la chica en cuestión - ¿Viste Edward? Yo tenía razón. Bella es especial - llevaba rato escuchándola, por lo que me limitaba a asentir - tiene una personalidad como la de Emmett, solo que más sutil - en eso si tiene razón - y tiene buen gusto… - suspiro teatralmente - ya la imagino con un conjunto _Alice Cullen _- ¿Cómo puede pensar en eso? Mi hermana es única, con eso quiero decir rara - Si, ella es perfecta… - ¿Para qué sería perfecta?¿Qué planea ahora mi hermanita?

Deje a Alice divagar, porque Jasper le pondría atención de sobra. Cuando detuve el auto, el demonio de mi hermana se abalanzó al jeep de mi amigo , para acompañar a su nueva victima. Intentaría calmarla, pero ya no lucho contra lo imposible. Hay cosas que se pueden cambiar, otras que solo se aceptan y luego esta mi hermana.

- Ya extrañaba esa sensación - miré a Emmett, sin entender - Tú entiendes; los celos de hermano, la necesidad de protegerlas… Bueno, ser el hermano mayor - asentí, aceptando que esa es una sensación que no cambiaría por nada.

Al entrar a mi casa, pude sentir el delicioso olor de la comida de mi madre. Ella es una gran cocinera. Caminé hacia el salón , para avisar de nuestra llegada, y me encontré con sus típicas sonrisas de infinito cariño.

- ¡Mami!¡Papi! - no había notado que los demás ya estaban a nuestro lado - Bella, te presento al doctor Carlisle Cullen y a su maravillosa mujer, Esme Cullen, alias mis papis - Bella saluda a mi padre y luego respondió a uno de los abrazos de mi madre.

En cosa de minutos llamaron a la mesa; me senté junto a mi hermana, como siempre, y no me sorprendió que Alice obligara a su amiga a sentarse a mi otro lado. Normalmente me habría molestado, pero ya me hice a la idea.

- Así que Bella, cuéntanos de ti - pidió mi padre, mientras los demás comenzaban a comer la lasaña especial que mi madre había preparado - Emmett nos ha contado ciertas cosas, pero imagino que exagero algunas partes - miró a Rosalie y todos soltamos unas risitas. Ella había estado histérica, casi comiéndose las uñas de los nervios; y al final, la chica solo le dio un abrazo. Una de dos: o Emmett exageraba, lo que es posible, o Bella era impredecible.

- Emmett tiende a exagerar - ella miraba a su hermano con infinita ternura, lo que debió ser difícil, porque el grandote se te atragantaba con lasaña - pero esta vez si tenía razón. No traté muy bien a sus amigas en el pasado - el aludido asentía con la boca llena - supongo que he madurado o que simplemente Rose me da confianza - la rubia sonrió a su cuñada y está le respondió.

De inmediato se sonrojo y volvió a prestar absoluta atención a su cena. Me pareció divertido que fuera tímida, cuando tiene a un payaso por hermano.

- Mi hermana es rara - suspiro el payaso apenas ganó la batalla contra su plato - me trata de exagerado, cuando yo no he mordido a sus novios - Bella se atraganto y su hermano comenzó a reír estrepitosamente - ¿Lo recuerdas Bells?

- Esme, tu lasaña es increíble, no he probado mejor. Muchas gracias - mi madre le respondió al cumplido, pero todos la mirábamos sin entender ¿Por qué evitaba el comentario de su hermano? Eso aumentaba mi curiosidad.

- Bells - la chica le gruño al gigante, ocasionando risas por parte de Alice.

- Emmett mejor cállate si quieres seguir vivo - es difícil creer que una pared de músculos se estremeciera ante la amenaza de una chica que parece tan frágil. Debo admitir que los hermanos Swan me estaban entreteniendo, y no era el único; mi hermana aplaudía y daba saltitos, mientras los otros sonreían.

- Calma Belly Bells - la chica a mi lado se tenso - no le harías nada a tu hermanito ¿Verdad? Por qué soy tu hermano favorito…

- A falta de otro hermano… - aún así Emmett esperaba asustado - solo recuerda que duermes como tronco hermanito - éste dejo de respirar y ella lo apuntaba con el tenedor - te aconsejo dormir con un ojo abierto Swan - todos reímos, incluso Bella, al ver la reacción de mi amigo. Esta más blanco que la cal. Me pregunto de que será capaz esta chica.

- Eso ha sido genial Bella - mi hermana continuaba dando saltitos en su asiento y Jazz la miraba embobado - seremos grandes amigas, ya lo puedo ver - creí que Bella se asustaría, pero le sonrió - ¿Qué estudiarás? - ¿Cómo cambia tan rápido de tema? Es abrumante.

- Literatura - no parecía extrañada por el repentino cambio de tema; y sus elecciones de carrera me hicieron pensar lo distinta que es de su hermano - ¿y ustedes por donde van?

- Diseño - respondió mi hermana - psicología y medicina - nos apunto a Jasper y a mi, respectivamente.

- Interesante - murmuró, creo que para sí misma - Tengo curiosidad - miro a su hermano y a Rose - ¿Los conocí a todos cuando niña? - me atragante con el vino. Todos reían excepto ella.

- Bueno hermanita - Emmett soltó otra carcajada. Yo solo hice una mueca - Eddy te podría responder - gruñí ante el apodo.

- No me digas así - miré hacia mi derecha y me encontré con unos ojos café chocolate que esperaban ansiosos por una respuesta. Sonreí por inercia - Con excepción de mis padres… - ella asintió y se sonrojo ¿Por qué…?

-Bella - la llamo mi hermana, apartando sus ojos de mi vista - debo decir que dejaste a mi hermano con varios recuerdos - la fulmine con la mirada - Si las miradas matasen…

-¿Qué hice? - sus ojos mostraban curiosidad y luego reproche. Se golpeo suavemente la frente, con la palma de su mano y volvió a mirarme - ¿Te mordí? - sonaba avergonzada. Todos comenzaron a reír

- Algo parecido pequeña - murmuro Emmett.

Lo que quedo de la velada fue igual de agradable, sin embargo la despedida me molesto un poco. No estaba listo para que se fuera, quería saber más…. Sin duda ella era diferente e interesante. Sonreí al recordar que estaríamos en la misma universidad.

- De nuevo, gracias por la cena. Fue maravillosa - abrazó a mi madre y se despidió de cada uno. Cuando llego mi turno, me beso en la mejilla; no pude evitar sentir una corriente en mi cuerpo.

- Bienvenida Bella - susurré en su oído. Ella se alejo, me sonrió y se subió al jeep.

Isabella Swan no era la misma niña que recordaba, y aún así era un caso a estudiar.

**HoLa!**

**Aqui les tengo una idea que se me ocurrió, la verdad fue un momento de inspiración.**

**Diganme si les gusto y si debo continuarlo.**

**Se que es un poco lento, pero tenía que presentar la historia. Lo próximo sería mejor.**

**Por favor un review... quiero saber sus opiniones, aunque sean criticas.**

**Cuidense mucho y ojalas les haya gustado... XD**


	2. Planes

**(N/A): los personajes pertenecen a SM... io me divierto con ellos.**

**Capitulo 2: Planes.**

**Bella POV.**

Maldito viejo de la… ¿Qué se cree? Yo no tengo por qué saber todo. No soy perfecta. Uno viene a la universidad a aprender, si lo supiera todo no pagaría la brutalidad que exigen, en especial si me van a preguntar idioteces. Maldito hijo de…

- ¿Bella? - ¡genial! Lo que necesitaba - ¿Te pasa algo? - lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él debió sentirlo como una invitación para sentarse a mi lado - No sabía que te gustaba capear clases, pero si quieres te puedo acompañar - gruñí - Tengo todo el tiempo del mun…

- ¡Hey Newton! - escuché como alguien se acercaba lenta, pero decididamente - vete a clases, intenta aprender algo - no sé que habrá hecho, pero mágicamente Mike ya no estaba a mi lado - ¿Mal día? - susurró a mi oído con su aterciopelada voz, después de ocupar el lugar a mi lado.

Asentí sin muchas ganas de hablar, entonces sentí el brazo de Edward a mi alrededor y decidí refugiarme en él. Me sentía increíblemente segura a su lado; casi olvido lo mal que iba mi día. Dije casi.

- Ese vie… - pensé dos veces antes de volver a abrir la boca - ese profesor - hice una mueca al recordarlo. Edward se mordía el labio para evitar la sonrisa burlona - puedes reírte - hice un gesto con mi mano quitándole importancia - Bueno, cierto profesor me pregunto algo que jamás había escuchado en mi vida… Me odia - volví a esconderme en sus brazos.

- ¿Simmons? - asentí sin ganas - Bella, mírame - obedecí, sabiendo que las lágrimas por frustración no tardarían en aparecer - ese "señor" no merece que gastes tiempo pensando en él. Lo más probable es que no tenga una gran vida y por ello se desquita con sus hermosas alumnas - sonreí y me sonroje ante su comentario - Soy un ciego que acaba de ver la luz - lo golpee cariñosamente en el brazo.

- No seas cursi Eddy - hizo una mueca ante el apodo - aún así, gracias - volví a esconderme en sus brazos y él me acarició el cabello.

- Además de tu profesor favorito - bufé mientras él reía - ¿Algo más te alegro el día?

- ¿Comienzo por que llegué atrasada, por el examen sorpresa o por que me echaron de clases en dos oportunidades? - mal inició de semana - ¡Oh ya sé! Comienzo por la peste de Mike Newton - sarcasmo, mi mejor amigo… Edward soltó sus típicas risitas sofocadas y yo solo lo golpee de nuevo.

Llevaba tres semanas en Seattle, y solo dos en la universidad. Me fue difícil acostumbrarme al principio, pero los amigos de mi hermano, y ahora mis amigos, me ayudaron. Alice y Edward son un pilar fundamental, mientras que Jasper y Rose son mi barrera emocional; por supuesto Emmett es el mejor complemento de mi vida.

Con Edward tenía demasiadas cosas en común y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta un punto sin retorno. Edward sería capaz de atraer a cualquier chica, y yo me resistía a sus encantos con toda la dignidad posible. No arruinaría una amistad que podría llegar a ser única, por unos malditos sentimientos equivocados. Todo iba demasiado rápido, pero no me quejaba.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar en clases? - me separe de él de inmediato, preocupada por su responsabilidad. Me miraba divertido, lo que me molesto; tal vez me daba cuenta de ese detalle demasiado tarde. Ya no podría entrar a clases.

- Me quede afuera por si alguien me necesitaba - volví a golpearlo - me dejarás una marca - entrecerré los ojos - Estoy grandecito para que me andes controlando mamá.

- Solo tienes dos años más que yo, _cariño_ - le quite un mechón de su cabello que evitaba que pudiera ver sus increíbles ojos. _Concéntrate Bella _- quisiera saber por qué estas capeando clases.

Entonces lo vi. En sus ojos existía un brillo especial, que lo hacia ver aún más atractivo, un brillo que lo hacía sonreír y lo completaba; el brillo que le faltaba cuando lo conocí. Estaba enamorado.

- ¿Quién es galán? - me miró sin entender. Tuve que mirar a otro lado, no soporte la fuerza de sus ojos - Tu chica especial, la que te tiene así - moví mi mano hacia él, para enfatizar lo dicho.

- Yo… - nervioso, genial, eso significa que la conozco - no… no se de que hablas - consiguió decir, después de un rato.

- Cuando quieras hablar, te escuchare - asintió y lo volví a abrazar - No sé como resistiré un año en este lugar. Todavía no cumplo un mes aqui y ya estoy cansada.

- Sobre eso… - nos separamos, paso su mano repetidas veces por su despeinado cabello y suspiro, como si se preparara para algo muy complicado - Mis padres me pidieron que te invitara a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. Se cumple un mes de tu llegada - ¿Por eso estaba nervioso?

- Edward, paso casi todos los días por tu casa.

Y no bromeo, paso casi todos los días por su casa, sea por orden de Alice, para acompañar a Edward o simplemente para buscar a mi hermano; Esme ya me consideraba otra hija, al igual que a Emmett. En la mansión Cullen era tan común mi presencia, que ya me permitían ayudar con las cosas. Las tardes de diversión entre los seis, eran lo mejor y eso porque Alice las organizaba.

- Claro que iré, pero dime que te tiene nervioso - se levantó y me ayudo, luego recogió mis cosas, probablemente era hora de receso.

- Bueno, no es fácil decirle a una chica que venga a pasar un fin de semana en tu casa - levante una ceja. ¡Por favor! Hablo en serio ¿Qué le pasa? - Alice piensa salir de compras, para… - lo detuve, ya entendía por donde iba.

- Iré si eso significa evitar una larga discusión, que perderé de todo modos.

**Alice POV.**

Todo iba según lo planeado: mis labios brillan, mis zapatos se lucen y mi hermano se está enamorando de una de mis mejores amigas. Lo vi venir desde hace un tiempo:

**Flash back**

_Como de costumbre, Jasper me ayudaba a subir las bolsas de mis recientes compras. No podía esperar a probarme esos conjuntos Victoria Secret's que harían que Jazz… ¡Debo enfocarme! ¿Lo que escucho es el todo terreno de Emmett?_

_No alcance a procesar la información, cuando ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad para abrirle a mi hermanito._

_- ¡Enana! - me tomo en brazos, contagiándome su alegría._

_- ¿Qué le pasa? - mi novio bajaba lentamente y se acercaba a su hermana - ¿Descubrió por qué se enciende la luz del refrigerador? - reí al recordar que eso atormentaba a mi amigo. Rose negó con una sonrisa en la cara._

_Emmett me soltó, abrazo a mi novio y gritó llamando a mi hermano ¿A qué viene tanta urgencia? Edward apareció sorprendido y con unas ojeras que no le envidiaría, de seguro se quedo leyendo hasta tarde._

_- ¿Qué demonios? - Emmett lo abrazo, dejándolo sin aire - ¿Hermano, estás bien? - el aludido asintió, se acerco a su novia y la abrazo. Sin duda el oso estaba feliz - ¿Le explicaron lo del refrigerador? - todos negábamos - ¿Entonces?_

_- Mi hermanita se viene a vivir conmigo - eso no lo esperaba - ¡Bella vuelve a casa con papá oso! - rodé los ojos y comencé a dar saltitos._

**Fin del flash back **

Desde ese minuto que lo sé. Están destinados a terminar juntos. Tal vez exagero, tal vez fue un tiempo después de su llegada…

**Flash Back**

_- Amor, mañana vamos al cine ¿verdad? - asentí._

_Nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa, yo en los brazos de mi Jazzy y él me acariciaba el cabello. Me encanta pasar tiempo con mi Jazzy, aunque fuera para no recordar que estaba castigada. ¡Por favor! Cualquiera puede gastar tanto en una tarde._

_-¿Qué tanto piensas? - susurró en mi oído. Yo sonreí._

_- Pensaba en el injusto castigo y también en que te quiero - me abrazo con más fuerza y me respondió "yo también te quiero" _

_De un momento a otro, se abrió la puerta principal y pudimos escuchar unas risitas. Ante nuestros ojos aparecieron Edward y Bella sonriendo, bastante divertidos._

_-¿Se divierten? - mi hermano no había prestado atención a nuestra presencia, por lo que nos miró con los ojos como platos. Yo le guiñe un ojo - pueden seguir riendo, yo me llevo a Jazzy a mi habitación._

_- Alice… - miré a mi hermano mientras lo adelantaba y me acercaba a la escalera._

_- Tranquilo Eddy - odia ese sobre nombre - no le contare a Emmy que intentas pervertir a su hermanita - ¡Bingo! Allí esta el sonrojo por el que me esfuerzo todos los días ideando maneras de avergonzarla._

_- Alice, no… - le tape la boca._

_- No te preocupes Bella, sé que tú eres un alma inocente atrapada entre las garras de mi hermanito - Edward bufó y puso los ojos en blanco - no te preocupes, otro día saldremos nosotras - vi pánico en sus ojos - los quiero - corrí por la escalera para alcanzar a mi hermoso novio. _

_- Eres mala con ellos._

_- Lo sé ¿No soy genial? - tendría que conseguir un horario para ocupar el salón, tal vez Esme podría…_

_- Por eso te amo - lo bese sin pensarlo. Yo también lo amo._

_- ¿Tú crees que Esme me devolvería la tarjeta para…? - no me dejo terminar, porque me estaba besando de nuevo. No me quejo, tiene razón; estoy castigada y eso significa no tarjetas y pasar mucho tiempo con mi ahorrador novio. ¡Que castigo!_

**Fin del flash back**

Si que disfrute de ese castigo, pero lo importante de ese recuerdo es otra cosa: ese fue el momento en que vi que Edward se iluminaba cuando estaba con Bella. Eso fue hace una semana, creo; trato de olvidar mi periodo de castigos.

Ya tenía un plan infalible y su nombre me llevo tiempo pensarlo para que fuera perfecto. Un plan no es un plan si no tiene un nombre que lo identifique y este plan es increíble: si ellos no descubrían que se pertenecen el uno al otro, en dos semanas, yo los obligaría a estar juntos. Genial ¿no?

- Explícame de nuevo - suspire agotada. Si, yo también puedo cansarme - Es que no entiendo del todo - puse los ojos en blanco, eso era obvio - Alice deja de hacer caritas - ¿qué caritas? - ¡Detente! - levante los brazos en forma de rendición. Definitivamente Rose esta en sus días - Ahora, explícame por qué vas a celebrar que Bella lleva un mes junto a nosotros, cuando ella odia las fiestas, en especial si son en su honor.

- ¡Duh! - a veces pienso que Rose no está en todos sus sentidos - por eso no voy a hacer una fiesta. Celebraremos los seis, todo el fin de semana, en mi casa - ella asintió, entendiendo por fin - le dije a mi hermano que la invitara - una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de mi amiga.

- ¿Edward? - asentí. Ya me imagino la sonrisa de Bella cuando la invite… - ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu plan, ese? - ¡¿Cómo que "plan ese"?

- Rose, a veces pienso que no tienes alma de conspiradora - rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros - el plan se llama: "Abrir-los-ojos-a-los-ciegos-enamorados-antes-de-la-siguiente-temporada-de-Dior"

-¿Por qué antes de Dior? - suspiré. Esto es como explicarle a Emmett que el coco no existe: inútil y desesperante.

**-** Porque Bella nos va a acompañar de compras y lo hará con una sonrisa si sale con mi hermano - respire hondamente y suspire - es la magia del amor.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que normalmente ocupamos, esperando a nuestros chicos y nuestra comida. No se tardaron tanto y pronto pudimos ver como se acercaban mi pareja favorita, después de Jazz y yo, obviamente.

Bella no tenía muy buena cara, pero Edward se veía ¿cansado?¿frustrado? Si, frustrado. Me pregunto que pasaría. Se sentaron en silencio, todos los mirábamos ansiosos por escuchar que tenían que decir.

- Em, me echaron de clases - ya no estábamos tan ansiosos - dos veces - ¿qué hace esta chica en clases? - lo siento, yo, creo que debo esforzarme más - mi hermano puso su mano en el hombro de ella, apoyándola.

Emmett se acerco a su hermana, le despeino el cabello, se acuclillo a su lado y comenzó a reírse. Yo lo seguí, entretenida por la cara de desconcierto que mostraba mi hermanita.

- Bella, a mi me echaron unas diez veces y todavía lo hacen - todos reímos ante el hecho - pequeña, no te pido que te esfuerces más, solo quiero que disfrutes la universidad - ella bufó en respuesta - bueno, disfruta de la idea - se sonrieron y se abrazaron.

- ¡Que lindo! - me miraron como si estuviera loca, excepto el maravilloso chico a mi lado, que me miraba con ternura - hay que celebrar que Bella también odie a los mata sueños - no entendían - los profesores - "ahhh" Que lentos… - ¿Qué quieren hacer?

- Podríamos ver una película - por eso lo amo, tiene grandiosas ideas, es guapo, sensible, inteligente, gracioso…

- En mi casa a las siete - Edward asentía - no traigan nada, tenemos de sobra.

- Alice - Bella tomo una manzana de mi bandeja y su hermano volvió a sentarse junto a Rose - te encanta hacer planes ¿no? - no tienes idea cariño - ¿cuándo descubriste el amor por planear las vidas ajenas?

- Cuando nací - ella comenzó a reír - imaginaras que siendo mi papi el doctor, tenía que planear una venganza.

-¿De qué hablas? - mi hermano no lograba comprender mi elevado pensamiento. Que decepción.

- No podía aceptar que mi padre me viera como me trajeron al mundo - Emmett no podía controlar sus carcajadas - que vergüenza - Rose se unió a su novio y a su cuñada, ahora eran tres riéndose - ¿recuerdas cuando Carlisle accidentalmente perdió mi tarjeta y tuvo que cómprame otra con mayor cupo? - mi hermano asintió y Jazz ahogo una carcajada - digamos que esa tarjeta me sirve en emergencias.

Mi novio lo sabía bien, porque no pude aguantar la semana de castigo y me vio usarla. Nadie hace que Alice Cullen se arrepienta de algo sin pagar las consecuencias, en especial si se trata de mi nacimiento. Simplemente no puedo arrepentirme de nacer.

Lo que quedo del almuerzo fue entre más bromas, pero por parte de papá oso. Yo me limitaba a ver como la próxima pareja se abrazaba y se apoyaba en todo momento. Cuando llego el minuto de volver a clases, ellos volvieron de la mano; debo decir que para ser mi hermano, Edward debería haber supuesto mi plan para juntarlos. Soy demasiado predecible y ellos demasiado ciegos.

**HoLa!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, como les dije desde el segundo va más rápido la historia.**

**chicas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les guste.**

**Dejen un review, aunque sea critica.**

**gracias y cuidense mucho**

**besitos!**


	3. Centro comercial

**(N/A): … ustedes saben que todos los personajes pertenecen a SM, pero aprovecho de asumir los cargos sobre esta historia… mía, mía y por si no quedo claro que la trama es mía… MÍA! **

**Capitulo 3: Centro comercial.**

**Edward POV.**

-¿Qué planeas Alice? - vi como mi hermana bajaba la escalera con unas bolsas negras, las cuales parecían pesar bastante - ¿Necesitas ayuda? - ella negó, pero la adelante y tome una de las bolsas. No alcanzó a protestar.

- Gracias - ni siquiera me miraba, aparentemente estaba muy concentrada - ¡Emmett! - ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede gritar de esa manera?

Como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, apareció mi amigo por la puerta. Alice dirigió una mirada hacia las bolsas y luego a su cómplice; él, apenas entendió la significativa mirada de la enana, tomo las bolsas y corrió hacia afuera.

- No me vas a dejar con la curiosidad - murmuré, todavía mirando hacia la salida.

- Te diré solo si te unes - dijo con su voz de campanilla - tú decides cariño.

Pude imaginarla con sus manitas en la cintura, una pose que solía tomar cuando estaba segura de algo o simplemente le ganaba a alguien. No me gusta admitirlo, pero ahora estaba en sus peligrosas manos. La curiosidad me mataba, aunque sabía que "unirme" a su plan podría significar la muerte. No exagero, es Alice Cullen.

- Dime - murmure derrotado. No tenía opción.

Ella comenzó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir, a mi alrededor. Puse los ojos en blanco, nadie me obligaba a ser un idiota curioso y yo mismo me entregaba a las fauces del lobo. De seguro me arrepentiría de mi decisión.

- Bueno, alégrate - eso puede significar algo muy bueno o algo muy malo. Depende del punto de vista de ella - Bella no sufrirá sola - genial. Me acabo de apuntar a una salida de compras, es decir, a llevar bolsas por horas - En las bolsas hay ropa que ya no utilizamos. Irá a parar a caridad - por supuesto. Espera…

- Eso lo haces siempre - vi su sonrisa triunfal - ¡Me engañaste!

- Hermanito, no es mi culpa que mi silencio te pareciera extraño - gruñí. Perfecto.

Normalmente Alice hacía todo un espectáculo al sacar nuestra ropa de los armarios y pedía ayuda para llevar las cosas; lo que significaba reponer cada prenda, de vuelta. Jamás me habría imaginado que se trataba de una de esas ocasiones al verla tan callada y tranquila.

- Deja de mirar a mi hermanita - de inmediato miré al suelo, encontrándolo muy interesante. Es probable que me haya sonrojado un poco, en especial al escuchar la atronadora risa de mi amigo - bromeo hermano - suspire y él puso su mano en mi hombro - aunque te aconsejo una foto, duran más - lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él volvió a reír.

Llevábamos por lo menos una hora en el centro comercial y la cara de tortura que traía Bella me hacía sonreír inconcientemente; me gustaba ver esa faceta molesta y cansada, igual que las otras. Mi hermana puede llegar a ser un demonio, pero es difícil enojarse con ella; en realidad es fácil, lo complicado es mantener el enojo. Puede ser muy persuasiva.

- ¿Cómo te convenció el duende? - hace un rato que me lo estaba preguntando - ¿te amenazo? - es más fácil conseguir una respuesta intentando adivinar.

- Me conoces - ¿qué? - me encanta venir de compras - definitivamente perdimos a Emmett - bromeo - volvió a reír y todos volteaban a mirarnos - sólo cuido a mi hermanita de tu verde mirada - no aguante más y lo golpee.

-Edward se supone que debes comprobar que Bella no se haya matado en el probador - sonreí ante la idea, pero detuve mis pensamientos de inmediato.

- Tú deberías hacer eso - apunté a mi pequeña hermana - yo acompañare al gigante que chilla como niña - Emmett hizo una mueca y se empezó a reír como el niño que es - ¿Ves? Creo que lo perdimos - aunque está claro que él nunca fue muy normal - tú vigila a Bella y yo le compro un helado al niño - puse mis manos en los bolsillos, concentrándome en no imaginar a mi mejor amiga dentro del probador.

- Bueno cariño, tú te lo pierdes - lo sé, lo sé.

Camine con mi amigo hacia la heladería más cercana y compramos lo que nos pareció la escusa perfecta para descansar un buen rato de las compras.

Al golpear a Emmett, este acrecentó sus carcajadas, sólo que tuvo que sostenerse el estómago para que no le doliera más de la cuenta. Me felicitó por el golpe y me aconsejo usarlo con algunos en la universidad, para no tener competencia. No tuve otra que rodar los ojos y dejarlo correr.

- Eddy - gruñí ante el maldito apodo - no te enojes pequeño padawan - _concéntrate en tu helado Edward, sólo en tu helado…_ - quería preguntarte que sucede con mi hermana - Es broma ¿no?

- Swan - lo soltaría como un insulto si no fuera porque Bella comparte el apellido - ¿me has estado jodiendo todo el día con Bella y ahora me preguntas que me pasa con ella? - creo que no modere lo suficiente mi voz.

Emmett me miraba con una cara de satisfacción y soberbia, por lo que tuve que darme vuelta, encontrándome con la cara de felicidad de Alice y la de sorpresa de Bella ¿Qué había dicho? Nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme o avergonzarme. No es como si hubiera dicho que la quiero o aún más…

**Bella POV.**

Toda una tarde llena de tortura, sin embargo mi hermano, en vez de defenderme, solo se dignaba a sonreírme con suficiencia y a burlarse de mi amigo ¿Qué se traen esos dos?

Edward se notaba avergonzado y fastidiado, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo de diversión; en cambio Emmett tenía la misma cara de idiota infantil. Tal vez no soy del todo objetiva, pero es que se trata de mi hermano mayor.

Cuando Alice decidió darme un descanso y nos encaminamos hacia la heladería, no dejo de insinuarme cosas sobre la amistad que mantenía con el Adonis que tiene por hermano. Yo solo respondía con "somos amigos Alice, déjalo ya"

-¿Me has estado jodiendo todo el día con Bella y ahora me preguntas que me pasa con ella? - así que no era el único objetivo de burlas e incómodos comentarios; sin embargo, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, probablemente por ira.

Apenas me aseguré de encontrar mi voz, decidí arreglar esta situación, por mucho que fuera a doler. Se lo debo a mi mejor amigo.

- Emmett, Alice - los miré a cada uno seriamente - esto debe parar - evite esos ojos verdes, dispuesta a mantenerme en pie - somos amigos y nada más - logré decir audiblemente y sin tartamudear - Esto es incómodo ¿No saben que Edward está enamorado? - ambos abrieron los ojos como plato y miraron al aludido esperando algún tipo de confirmación - Déjenlo en paz - murmuré para terminar.

Me senté al lado de mi hermano y tome su helado, para tener un nuevo objetivo y evitar las caras de los demás. Creo que no fue muy buena idea descubrir el enamoramiento de mi amigo, pero necesitaba algo para que lo dejarán tranquilo.

Ahora él se lo tendría que aguantar, a mi ya me dolió bastante saber que una estúpida alusión, a un posible relación entre nosotros dos le molestaba tanto. No tiene la culpa, pero de todas formas, me hizo daño saberlo.

- Bella… - susurró esa voz aterciopelada, a mi lado. Me giré dispuesta a encararlo.

Después de terminar esos gigantes helados en un silencio realmente incómodo y tenso, debo agregar, volvimos a la tortura de las compras, que esta vez agradecí. No me había separado de Alice, quien ahora se veía tranquila y sin mucho ánimo, para no tener que hablar con los chicos que nos acompañaban. Hasta ahora.

- Edward, antes de que digas algo, lo siento - entrecerró los ojos y me vio sin entender - sé que no debí decir lo de tu chica especial, cuando ni siquiera has querido mencionarlo o admitírmelo… - comencé a explicar o a divagar, pero el me detuvo con su pulgar, entonces noté su mano en mi mejilla.

La corriente que sentía cada vez que existía algún tipo de contacto entre nosotros era cada vez más intensa y la fuerza con la que me miraba, solo hacía que mi sonrojo hiciera acto de presencia. Me sentía en nuestra burbuja, nuestro mundo, como siempre que me quedaba prendada de sus ojos.

- Isabella Swan - cerré los ojos al escuchar como decía mi nombre. Normalmente cuando decían mi nombre completo significaba que estoy en problemas, pero cuando él lo dice con tanta ternura e ilusión… - Mírame - obedecí lentamente, con algo de miedo frente a su posible enojo y por supuesto, con la presencia de mi sonrojo - No sé de donde sacaste que yo tenía algún enamoramiento y si es eso verdad o no, creo que merezco la oportunidad para aclararlo yo - asentí. Su cercanía me atontaba y su olor me estaba poniendo en las nubes - hay muchas chicas especiales a mi alrededor - OK, eso dolió - tonta, me refiero a mi hermana, a mi madre y a la increíble mujer frente a mí - sonrojo, mi inevitable amigo - No vuelvas a evitarme o te daré una razón para hacerlo - sonó a amenaza, pero me gustó. Asentí como la niña obediente que era, entonces él me sonrió y no pude controlarme, por lo que lo abrace - bueno y quizás pueda admitir que Rose me agrada - reí ante eso. Mi hermano debía estar viéndonos.

**Alice POV.**

Debo admitir que cuando Bella dijo eso sobre mi hermano, me sorprendí, enoje y deprimí ¿Cómo era posible que él no lo hubiera confiado a su hermanita? En especial cuando Emmett y yo teníamos un plan para abrirle los ojos. Llegue a pensar que estaba ilusionando a mi mejor amiga y que el idiota de mi hermano la quería ver sufrir, pero entonces desperté.

Ahora estaba aún más enojada ¿Cómo es posible que Bella sea tan ciega? ¿No ve lo baboso que se pone Edward cuando está a su lado? ¡Por favor! ¡Se nota a leguas que ella es de la que está enamorado!

¿Cómo puede ser todo tan difícil? Cupido te admiro. Una aquí intenta juntar a dos almas gemelas, sin dar cuenta de que se trata de los ciegos más cabeza dura existentes sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Exagero? ¡Yo creo que no!

- ¿Algún plan mini mi*? - lo fulminé con la mirada y luego volví a mi agenda mental.

- Cariño, yo sería la Dra. Maligna y tu serías maxi yo - apunté a lo obvio - recordemos que soy el cerebro pensante - continúe caminando, mientras la parejita se daba vueltas por las librerías - tenemos que descartar el plan A, el B y ahora el C - murmuré molesta ¿Cómo podían ser descartados planes tan perfectos?

- ¿Cuál era el A? - preguntó mi iluso guardaespaldas.

- Que se vieran y a los segundos se admitieran eterno amor - bueno, tal vez ese si tenía fallas. Debería haber supuesto que hablábamos de un hombre serio y orgulloso, y de una mujer tímida y obstinada. Tercos.

- Buen plan - admitió. Por supuesto que era un gran plan - ¿y el B? - suspiré teatralmente.

- El B era este - moví mis manos mostrando el centro comercial - que si torturábamos a uno, el otro lo defendería, no contaba con que se divirtieran juntos - susurré - y el plan B punto dos, era insinuarles su atracción, pero no contaba con lo ciegos que son - Emmett asentía, afirmando mis palabras y entrecerraba los ojos - Sé que preguntarás por el plan C - me miró prestándome absoluta atención - bueno, dar celos por cada lado, pero Bella es terca, quiere a mi hermano feliz - ¿Cómo puede aceptar la idea de que sea feliz con otra? - y el idiota de Edward ya es celoso porque sí - era gracioso ver como espantaba a Newton - por lo que me quedo con el plan D - me encogí de hombros. No era tan mal plan.

- Pequeña, aunque te cueste creerlo, nadie va a tu ritmo - ¿Qué me cueste creerlo? Eso es obvio - no leo tu mente - ese es Eddy - y me gustaría saber que plan es ese - Emmett puede ser serio si se lo propone.

- Que a Edward no le quede otra que declarársele - si, ya tenía un gran plan…

- No dudo de la belleza de mi enana, pero ¿Cómo lograras eso si ya se babea solo? - reí ante el hecho.

- Bueno querido Emmy - me di vuelta para encararlo - recuerda cuando arreglo a Rose - una sonrisa perturbadora ocupo gran parte de su cara - Si, pervertido, pero créeme que ahora no será nada en comparación - _Gran plan Alice, gran plan… _Lo sé, lo sé, soy un genio, bueno, una genio ¿genia?… El punto es que soy brillante - Créeme papa oso, Bella se verá IN-CRE-I-BLE - y no podía faltar la risa conspiradora.

**HoLa!**

**Primero que todo les explico lo de mini mi:**

**-Alusión a Austin Powers y al Dr. Maligno, que tenía una miniatura de si mismo y se llamaba mini mi… busquen una imagen en Google… **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus FF**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y estamos cada vez más cerca del final**

**Dejen huella aunque sea con una critica (review!)**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Ale.**


	4. Entre hermanos

**(N/A): … OK, los personajes pertenecen a SM… io me divierto y em adjudico la propiedad de la trama… ¿se entiende? … LA HISTORIA ES MIA y los personajes serían de una gran escritora … XD**

**Capitulo 4: Entre hermanos.**

**Bella POV.**

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo ¿Mis posibilidades? Huir. Huir como una criminal, pero con una gran escusa que no trata de asesinatos. Casi no trata de asesinatos ¿Qué haría Alice si escapo a su sesión de "arreglemos a Bella"? Me asesina ¿Otra opción? Es algo extremista, pero podría ahorrarme la tortura y probar con un suicidio. No, Emmett me mata si me suicido.

- ¡Bellita! - ¡No! Alice me aviso que vendría en la tarde. No es tarde ¿verdad? ¿Qué significa tarde en el diccionario de duendes? ¡Por favor denme unos minutos más para disfrutar! - ¡Hermanita! - debo estar muy mal si confundo la voz de mi hermano, con la de Alice. Esa enana tendrá que pagarme el psicólogo.

- ¿Si, Em? - pregunte mientras bajaba la escalera - ¿Em? - ¿dónde se metió ese mastodonte? - ¿Emmett? - llegué a la cocina y lo vi atragantándose con un pequeño trozo de queque.

- … - ¿Qué? - … - no lograba entender ni una palabra de todo su discurso.

- Emmett, traga y luego habla - me apoye en la punta de la mesa, esperando - ¿necesitas agua? - negó.

Espere tranquilamente a que terminara de comer, pero no pude evitar recordar que cuando estaba sola en casa extrañaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Por un impulso, me acerque a abrazarlo.

Llevábamos como dos meses viviendo juntos y tenía que ser justa: él hacía que todo fuera sencillo; la convivencia era casi perfecta y me obligaba, con cada una de sus bromas, a olvidar el tiempo que lo culpe de abandono. Definitivamente venir a vivir con él, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

- ¡Hay Belli bu! - me abrazo y sostuvo en el aire - yo también quería un abrazo de osito - me apretó, jadee por aire y él soltó su sonora, pero también típica carcajada - ¡Belli bu, que débil! - agradecí al cielo cuando me dejo en el suelo, para poder volver a llenar mis pulmones.

- Emmett… - todavía me faltaba un poco de oxígeno - ¿podrías… decirme… para qué me llamabas? - logré preguntar.

- Vamos a desayunar - afirmo caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿A las una de la tarde? - me miró con una ceja alzada, me apresuré a corregirme - claro, a las una de la tarde. Vamos - no debería cuestionar un rato a solas con mi hermano.

Que ahora tenga más razones para agradecer estar en Seattle, no significa que deba olvidar la razón principal por la que vine ¿Estudios? A quien engaño… Vine escapando de la vigilancia paternal, del toque de queda y del aburrimiento ¿Solución? Mi pequeño e inocente hermano. Es divertido soñar.

- No he podido evitar notar que ahora eres más libre - ¿de qué demonios habla? - quiero decir Bellita, que ahora te expresas con más libertad.

- Em, siempre he sido libre - aclare en tanto me acomodaba mejor en el asiento de cuero rojo - linda elección de bar - si, Emmett lleva a una dama a desayunar a un bar. Hermano modelo ¿lo olvidan? - lo que sucede es que ahora tengo a que temer - Alice y él - y ya estoy acostumbrada a casi todo - sostuve la tasa de café en mis manos. Seattle es bastante frío, debería comprarme guantes.

- Bueno hermanita, como se supone que viniste a verme, pero ahora pasas más tiempo con Eddy… - sonrojo ¿por qué apareces cuando no te precisan? - veo que alguien se ha sonrojado… - genial, lo noto.

- ¡Emmett! - café, debo tomar café - dime tu punto - exigí, pedí, supliqué.

- ¡Ah, si! - gracias, gracias, gracias - quería desayunar contigo para ponernos al corriente - lo miré sorprendida. Lo que puede hacer el amor. Debo recordar agradecerle a Rose.

Sorprendentemente, mi hermano sólo había pedido un café; probablemente ya había comido antes, pero aún así era sorprendente. Su sonrisa, como siempre, me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir en casa, aunque el bar no lo aparentaba.

A mi alrededor debían haber otras seis personas y sinceramente preferiría no saber que tomaban. La verdad es que el decorado del lugar tenía su estilo, los 80'; si era algo temático, genial, si no… bueno, bienvenidos los 80' y la falta de modernidad del lugar.

- Entonces - volví la vista a Emmett que me sonreía con curiosidad - ¿Qué no le has contado a tu increíble hermano? - el brillo en sus ojos me asustaba un poco, pero a la vez me alegraba verlo tan feliz.

- Sabes sobre la universidad, técnicamente mis amistades son las tuyas y comparto casi todas mis salidas contigo - enumeraba con los dedos para dar mayor importancia a mis palabras - ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que hago en el baño? - hizo una mueca y comenzamos a reírnos juntos.

- ¿Quieres alejarte de mi? - pregunto con exagerado dramatismo. Negué efusivamente y él sonrío complacido - ahora que has arruinado el motivo de mi grandiosa salida - rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo - tú tendrás que dar otro motivo para conversar - tomé un sorbo de café al igual que él.

- Debo admitir que tu extraña necesidad de conversar como personas me extraña - alise una pequeña arruga inexistente en mi blusa - en especial me extraña que no aproveches de estar con Rose; sin embargo, no me quejo - hizo una mueca, nuevamente, y se carcajeo de no sé que.

- He pasado bastante tiempo con ella, pero a ti hermanita te he extrañado hace mucho.

Sólo a Emmett se le ocurre "ponerse al corriente" dos meses después de mi llegada. Sin exagerar, ya le había contado todo lo que sucedió en Phoenix al tiempo de su partida; eso significa que le conté tres años, en los cuales mi vida no había cambiado.

Nos internamos en detalles, en las cosas que no surgieron o simplemente no era necesario conversar. Me detallo como encontró a Rose, su atracción inmediata y que a ella le costo hacerse la difícil ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi hermano no se caracteriza por su humildad.

Había un tema que no volví a tocar desde los primeros días en Seattle, pero ahora recordando cosas pasadas, la curiosidad se presento con mayor poder sobre mí.

- Em, hay algo que sigo preguntándome - me hizo una seña divertida para que continuara hablando - ya sé que me detallaron como nos conocimos - frunció el ceño, sin entender - me refiero a cuando niños - aclare - quisiera saber por qué tengo la sensación de que evitaban ese tema - logre decir en tanto el se carcajeaba, supongo que recordado lo tan gracioso que yo obviaba ¿Qué sucedió?

- Bueno Bellita, no paso nada digno de mención - murmuro algo más, pero no conseguí entenderlo - supongo que es divertido que no lo recuerdes - había algo más. Sé que hay algo más; no obstante, no conseguí otra respuesta, tal vez le daba demasiadas vueltas.

A la hora de partir, recordé agradecerle a mi hermano por ese gran desayuno. Necesitaba ese tiempo a solas con él aunque disfruto demasiado con nuestro amigos. Requeríamos tiempo de Swan a Swan y eso significaba olvidar las permanentes distracciones que tenemos, distracciones que adoro y temo.

Temo… ¡Demonios! Olvidaba a Alice. No se me ocurrió pensar en otra manera de librarme de su enfermedad maniática compulsiva. Si no son compras, es tarde de belleza ¿Cómo sobrevivir a todo eso?

- Emmett - me di vuelta lentamente.

Acababa de bajarme de su jeep, con su ayuda por supuesto, y él volvía a su lugar para ir en busca de su novia.

- Por favor - sonaba a suplica - por favor hermanito, no me dejes - rió nervioso, entonces comprendí todo - ¡Tú! - claro ¿Cómo no lo note antes?

- Bella, déjame explicarte… - estaba aterrado, bien sabía lo que se le venía.

- ¡Tú lo planeaste todo! - no puedo creer que le creyera ¿Buscar a su novia? Ella tiene auto ¡y que auto! _Concéntrate Bella… _Rose no necesita que el capullo de mi hermano vaya por ella - ¡Me quieres dejar indefensa frente a la amenaza! - lo seguí apuntando y él continúo retrocediendo hacia su jeep - ¡La salida! - ¿Afianzar lazos? Yo sabía que eso no se le pudo ocurrir a él - ¿Para qué no me quejara tanto después? - atando cabos, buenas conclusiones.

Datos: A las una pm, Emmett Swan "decidió" salir a pasear con su pequeña e ingenua hermana para desayunar ¡Desayunar! Claro, Alice olvido darle todas las instrucciones y él improviso.

Continuando con los datos, sabemos que el incorregible Swan distrajo a su hermanita y la divirtió con el objetivo de que olvidara la futura tortura ¿Para qué? Se sabe de sobra que Alice Cullen conseguiría llevar a cabo su sesión lenta y dolorosa de belleza ¿Para que necesitaría una distracción? Claro…

- ¡Emmett Swan! - grité apenas note que se subía a su monstruoso auto para escapar. Cobarde - ¡Tu objetivo era sacarme de casa! - se tenso. Tengo razón, ese era su objetivo.

¿Otro dato? Me abandona.

¿Alice le habría dicho que debe huir? No, mientras más sean los que sufran mejor para ella ¿Sería tan mala la sorpresa para que él decidiera huir? Posible, pero no lo suficientemente exacto. Y la luz me alumbra nuevamente…

- ¡¿Escapas de mi? - acerté. Acababa de partir su jeep, pero volvió a tensarse y me susurró una torpe disculpa mientras arrancaba - ¡Cobarde! - me las pagaría. Emmett Swan me las pagaría.

**Edward POV.**

Esa tarde había sido especialmente extraña ¿Desde cuando mi pequeña e insistente hermana requería de ayuda para planificar una sorpresa? Aún más extraño ¿Desde cuando requería mi ayuda?

Si soy honesto conmigo, debo admitir que me divertí con ella. A veces se necesita alguna ocasión para recordar por qué todavía no ahorcas a la enana que suele avergonzarte. Necesitaba esa tarde de hermanos.

Si no fuera porque ella debía ir a torturar a Bella, no dudaría sobre su escusa para acercarse a mí. Intente no hablar de más, ignorar sus indirectas y comportarme como el caballero que mis padres educaron ¿Por qué siento que esa pequeña hiperactiva igual consiguió lo que deseaba? _Porque ella siempre lo consigue…_

- Jasper - llamé a mi amigo, que se encontraba abandonado por su novia en el sofá de mi casa, mientras yo bajaba las escaleras - ¿Cómo soportas a Alice? - su sonrisa tomo lugar ante la mención de la enana.

Si hay algo que me tranquiliza cuando a celos de hermano se refiere, es el hecho de que mi amigo la ama. Es difícil soportar a Alice las 24 horas del día y Jasper esta dispuesto a mucho más que eso. Es una buena razón para tragarme mis pataletas de hermano celoso y sobre protector.

- No intento entenderla - buena solución. Aceptarla y quererla ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Porque soy su hermano, su trabajo es fastidiarme más de lo normal - ¿Qué sucedió ahora? - me acerque para ver lo que tenía puesto en la televisión. History chanel, debí imaginarlo.

- Creo que planea algo - murmure sentándome a su lado - ¿En qué va? - apunté a la cajita que te quitaba la imaginación prematuramente.

- Un recuento sobre las cruzadas - interesante - ¿Qué crees que planea? - después de pasarme la mano por el cabello recordé a Bella sonriendo por el gesto. Mi manía… - ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota? - fruncí el ceño de inmediato - ¿Bella? - lo deje pasar - hermano esa chica te trae mal - suspire. Era tan obvio.

- No sé que planea tu novia - evitando el tema, la mejor forma de escapar ante la realidad - pero sé que no es bueno - volví a pasar la mano por mi cabello - ¿la segunda expedición? - mi amigo asintió. Genial, me perdí la primera.

- Bueno, te incluye a ti y a Bella - lo miré curioso - ya sabes el plan - puse los ojos en blanco. No esperaba que las cruzadas nos incluyeran a Bella y a mí - ¿Por qué Alice estaría contigo antes de ir con ella? En el caso de que tenga un plan, por supuesto - olvide por un momento el programa que pasaban sobre la edad media, concentrándome en la nueva suposición.

- Así que conspira contra mi y se basa en molestar a Bella - eso tiene sentido.

- En el caso de que este conspirando - hice mi mejor mueca de incredulidad - tengo que apoyarla, a la que amo es a ella - explicó y yo asentí ante esa verdad.

¿Debo arrepentirme de pasar la tarde bromeando con ella?

La respuesta era segura y clara: jamás me arrepentiría de los momentos que me hacen agradecer tener a esa enana; aunque signifique que después me avergonzare frente a la chica que me quita el aliento.

**HoLa!**

**Mil gracias por sus FF y por sus reviws**

**Acerca de la historia, le queda un capitulo y espero inspirarme para escribirlo. Tengo algunas ideas…**

**No dejen de comentar, necesito una critica o huella para inspirarme, aunque pido disculpas por no haber devuelto reviews... falta de tiempo... igual se les quiere!**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Ale.**


	5. ¿Qué esperabas?

**(N/A): los personajes son propiedad de SM y la trama es definitiva y absolutamente MÍA… claro… ****¿no?**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Qué esperabas?**

**Alice POV.**

- ¡Alice! - deberían pagarme por soportar esto ¿Bella sufre? ¡Por favor! Admiro a mis pequeños y sensibles oídos por soportarla - ¡Alice, más cuidado! - bufé molesta ¡Qué bebé! Pero si apenas son unos tironcitos - ¡Alice me dejarás calva! - exagerada ¿Con tanto cabello, calva? Debe ser una broma - Juro por Emmett que no volverás a tocarme…

- Bella, ambas sabemos cómo acabara ese juramento - aseguré mientras dejaba la peineta y volvía por el vestido perfecto.

Cuando lo elegí, todos me miraban como si estuviera loca. Se entiende, Bella me miraba como si estuviera loca. Repitiendo literalmente sus palabras: "¡¿Qué persona cuerda usaría un vestido así en una pijamada?!"

Escuchar todas esas barbaridades juntas me hizo pensar si de verdad deseaba que estuviera con mi hermano ¿Persona cuerda? ¿Pijamada?, pero luego de mucho meditar - casi cincuenta segundos - decidí que si valía la pena. Podré enseñarle desde el inicio; educarla en el arte de la moda y convertirla en una persona con sentido estético. Además, debo enseñarle que Alice Cullen si es una persona cuerda y que una aburrida pijamada no se puede comparar con una noche al estilo Cullen, para ser exactos: una noche al estilo Alice Cullen.

- Lo sé - murmuró sacándome de mis pensamientos. La vi sin entender - ¿Por qué crees que jure por Emmett? – me reí por sus ideas. Debí suponer que estaría más molesta con su hermano que conmigo.

- Ahora quiero que me escuches y no interrumpas - le ofrecí mi mirada de "No. Te. Atrevas. Swan.", por lo que ni intentó refunfuñar - cuando te mires al espejo, ambas sabemos que intentarás denigrarte y te convencerás de que todo es obra del maquillaje - movía mis manos restándole importancia a su inusual rutina - Te diré algo - la apunté con mi dedo acusador y ella tragó sonoramente - Eso es mierda. Por mucho que Emmett intentara usar mi maravilloso maquillaje, jamás logro parecer un chico fino – su cara se contrajo en una mueca de incredulidad ¿Es que nadie le ha contado los extraños momentos de su hermano? - y ni te imaginas a Rose con alergia - esos días… - jamás tarde tanto intentando ocultar una nariz roja - _te desvías Alice… - _Mi punto es que esto eres tú, yo solo resalté lo obvio ¿entiendes? - estaba como piedra ¿Dije algo malo? - Te pregunte que si entendías Isabella Swan - manos en la cintura, mirada retadora y… ¡Ahí está! La grandiosa y esperada respuesta afirmativa.

Después de soportar toda una tarde llena de quejas, pero con un increíble resultado, logré que Bella aceptara que es hermosa ¿Quién lo diría? Es hermana de Emmett, me conoce hace menos de un año y odia la moda; pero tiene ese toque de inocencia y belleza natural que cualquiera podría resaltar.

Y a su belleza se suma la maravillosa persona que es, por algo fue que mi hermanito cayó embobado en sus redes ¿A quién engañamos? Hablamos del resentido y amargado Cullen, con su actitud de "soy-demasiado-para-una-chica-promedio" y aunque no pensaba exactamente eso, tenía razón.

Yo sé que este plan no tiene fallas, aunque mi cómplice sea el hermano de la chica en cuestión y mi Jazzy no quiere saber sobre planes conspiradores… _Debo hablar con Rose, eso no puede ser normal._

Volviendo al tema que me trajo a la casa de una de mis mejores amigas, sólo me faltaría un detalle…

- ¡Bella! - grité desde el primer piso, caminando hacia los pies de la escalera - sé que te escondes, pero tu padre todavía no llega - escuché unas risitas desde su habitación - cariño, sé que dije que iríamos juntas a mi humilde morada para mi inigualable reunión, pero se me hace tarde para hablar con Rose sobre su hermano y la falta de interés que tiene por… - _piensa Alice, piensa _- por mis zapatos ¡Yo cambio todo los días de zapatos! - que buena escapada, porque Jazzy si se fija en esas cosas _¿verdad?_ - No es cualquier tema - _concéntrate Alice _- Llamaré a mi hermano para que te venga a buscar - _¿Estaré siendo demasiado obvia? _¡Ah, da igual! No puedo ser más evidente que ellos.

Así de genial como soy, elimine cada escusa que pudiera usar contra mi plan. A Bella no le quedaba otra que obedecerme ¿Complicado? Imaginen pensarlo sin respirar.

Eso me recuerda…

_Rose:_

_Voy a tu casa, tenemos que hablar de un tema de vida o muerte_

_¿Le contagiaste tu falta de espíritu conspirador a mi maravilloso novio?_

_Si es así, date por muerta_

_Te amo_

_Alice_

_PD: Jazz si se fija en mis zapatos de marca ¿cierto? _

**Bella POV.**

Estoy rodeada de locos. Sin exagerar, Alice y Emmett están locos.

A uno le fascina avergonzarme, lo que se traduce en sonrojo, y a la otra le molesta no poder ponerme rubor, pero aun así lo encuentra tierno ¿Quién puede entenderla? Nadie ¿Cómo lo hace Jasper? Yo estoy segura de que Edward le paga para que la entretenga… Ok, es claro que se aman, pero sería una gran idea a futuro…

_Genial… _El timbre me obligó a bajar; me encamine lentamente hacia las escaleras, las baje con cuidado de no matarme y me hice esperar para abrir la puerta.

Apenas la abrí, me quede sin aliento. Yo paso todo el día con la enana en un intento de verme pasable y él… él lo logra sin proponérselo. Es injusto.

- Wou - eso iba a decir yo - estás hermosa Bella - maldito sonrojo involuntario. _¿El sonrojo puede ser voluntario? Tendré que averiguarlo…_

Como estaba evitando su mirada, él atrapó mi barbilla con sus dedos y me obligó a verlo. Esa maldita, pero perfecta sonrisa ya formaba parte de su rostro y un brillo especial en sus ojos comenzó a causar estragos en mí.

- Lo mismo digo - dije sin pensar - quiero decir… me refiero a que… - ¡demonios! - te ves bien Edward… - y él muy petulante suelta una pequeña risa entre dientes ante mi nerviosismo ¿Cómo demonios concentrarme si me está tocando? Y me sonríe, sus ojos brillan, se ve perfecto… ¿Mi punto? ¡No me voy a poder concentrar! - No te rías Cullen - apunté, soltándome de su pequeño agarre y evitando su profunda mirada - ahora mismo quiero aniquilar a tu hermana y a falta de un Cullen… está el otro ¿no? - caminé hacia la cocina, escuchando sus pasos a mi espalda y su melodiosa risa como fondo - Ahora explícame como termine vistiéndome así para una pijamada - me di vuelta y le ofrecí algo para beber con la cabeza. Él negó.

- Alice quiso jugar contigo y ya la conoces… - murmuró.

- Por desgracia… - agregue. Qué interesante suelo hay en mi cocina.

- Bella - levanté la cabeza al sentir su cercanía - tengo una idea - eleve una ceja, lista para escucharlo – Alice está demasiado acostumbrada a salirse con la suya – sonrió con doble sentido y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda - ¿Qué te parecería un cambio de planes?

**Edward POV.**

Que mi hermana conocía mis sentimientos hacia Bella no era un secreto; que planeaba nuestra boda, tampoco. Y no me sentía incómodo con esos dos puntos hasta que comprendí que unirnos era su objetivo más cercano.

No lo niego, quiero a Bella. Quiero estar con ella y que sea capaz de corresponder aunque sea una fracción de mis sentimientos _¡qué patético!_ Nunca había conocido una chica que de verdad causara efecto en mí; suele complicarme día a día con sus ocurrencias, pero son ese tipo de cosas las que mantienen la vida interesante. O por lo menos eso es lo que hoy siento.

Saber que Emmett no planea amenazarme más allá de los típicos celos fraternales, se puede considerar algo favorable ¿A quién engaño? Fue un alivio impresionante saber que esa mole no me destrozaría por ver a su "pequeña hermanita" con otros ojos. Soportaría sus bromas conforme mientras no trate de dañarme. Sí, soy una nena, pero Swan… Emmett Swan es un maldito fan de King Kong y suelo evitar las peleas con alguien que me supera tres veces en tamaño; a eso llamo ser inteligente.

No tenía duda alguna de que esos dos, la enana y el chico esteroides, estaban jugando con Bella y conmigo. Éramos parte de uno de los retorcidos planes de la señorita Alice Cullen y no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar al respecto.

Debería tener miedo, pero pasando al lado cursi, tengo más miedo de mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Al fin y al cabo, soy nuevo en el tema, obviamente jamás me había sentido así y no estoy tan seguro de que vuelva a ocurrir; será la magia del primer amor y todo lo que digan, pero no soy idiota. No voy a olvidar a Bella así como así y de verdad temo ser un estúpido enamorado de su mejor amiga mientras ella sostiene la mano de otro idiota y acepta vivir su vida con él. Quizás exagero, quizás no. Mi punto es que Alice suele tener razón,_ no se te ocurra mencionárselo o serás hombre muerto Cullen,_ y sus planes pueden ser efectivos, por lo que podría funcionar. Algo así como un escape fácil: "¿No sabes que hacer para que una chica te vea? ¡Déjaselo a tu hermana!" ¿Qué puedo decir? El amor nos vuelve idiotas.

-Eddy, llevo haciendo un monologo impresionante en todo este rato, y si al finalizar te pregunto algo y no lo sabes, créeme, te dolerá – abrí los ojos y la miré asustado. Me sonrió – solo bromeo.

Tal vez llevaba conduciendo una hora, tal vez Bella iba a mi lado y tal vez, solo tal vez, la estaba ignorando. Está de más decir que no fue de manera consciente, tenía mucho en mente y debía procesarlo en algún momento, pero también debo admitir que este no era el momento.

-Lo siento – le respondí apenado – discusiones internas – me excusé – ¿podrías repetir tu excelente monologo? – volví a mirar al frente, pero con toda mi atención puesta en ella.

-En realidad era más bien un silencio cómodo – se le escapó una risita – yo también tuve algo como discusiones internas y eso – negué con la cabeza divertido – pero cuando te pasaste la salida a tu casa, debí molestarte – le bajó un poco a la calefacción - ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Buena pregunta – admití.

Ese era el asunto de toda mi verborrea mental ¿Obedecía a Alice o seguía mi instinto? Lo de la hermanita que lo soluciona no deja de ser patético, pero la del padrino contento con una Bella vestida de novia, tampoco suena agradable.

-Alice nos vistió así porque tiene algo entre manos – solté sin pensar – tengo una idea de lo que nos esperaba en casa y la verdad, no estoy del todo de acuerdo con ello – bueno, creo que tomé una decisión después de todo.

-Ya sabía yo que esto no era una simple pijamada – murmuró para sí misma – entonces, quiero saber cuál es el plan B – oh, querida Bella, yo también quisiera saberlo.

Una luz me llamó la atención y cuando desvíe la vista para descubrir de qué se trataba, una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por mi rostro. Me acerqué al ya conocido terreno y detuve el auto.

-Acompáñame.

Cuando solté esa palabra me preocupe de mirarla a los ojos, suplicarle que aceptara, no solo de salir al frío conmigo y ahora, sino que aceptara mi compañía, la seguridad que yo quería darle. Necesitaba que aceptara simplemente estar conmigo, sea un minuto o lo que ella quiera.

-Claro – me sonrió. Un adorable sonrojo se apodero de su rostro y al igual que yo, bajó del auto.

La luz que anteriormente había visto en el camino no era más que una marca del sendero donde aparqué el auto; éste daba lugar a un gran mirador desde el cual se podía distinguir el mar, la Push y algo más allá, Forks. A pesar de lo bello del paisaje, no era un lugar muy frecuentado por lo poco accesible que era; sin embargo, de camino a mi hogar, no quedaba tan lejos. Y yo no tenía prisa.

-Wow – Bella caminaba hacía la orilla y se afirmó en el soporte de madera que había – No sabía de este lugar – me hablaba a mí, pero su mirada se perdía en la vista, tratando de abarcarlo todo. Sonreí ante su curiosidad, lo hermosa que se veía de noche y lo distinto que me hacía sentir.

-No es muy famoso – me acerqué a su lado – Bella – la llamé y me miró; se sorprendió de nuestra cercanía, y al igual que cada vez que se sonrojaba, desvió la mirada. La detuve – Mírame – le rogué.

Sí, soy un maldito amargado, considero que demasiada gente malgasta el oxígeno que ocupa y también pienso que las personas tienden a sobrevalorar ciertas cosas; pero cuando veo a esta pequeña chica, tan indefensa ante mí, no puedo creer que alguna vez ella simplemente no estaba aquí, a mi lado. Me cuesta recordar lo que era antes, cuando ahora gasto el sesenta por ciento de mi tiempo en ella y el otro cuarenta, pensando en ella.

-No planee venir aquí – admití – La verdad es que suelo ignorar mis planes cuando de ti se trata – reí entre dientes – pero sé lo que debo hacer; sea hoy o en un año, prefiero que sea hoy. Tú me preguntaste por mi chica especial…

**Bella POV.**

Edward me estaba matando. Era una tortura de las peores, incluso preferiría la de su hermana, la de mi hermano y la de todo el grupo en conjunto; mi mejor amigo me estaba dificultando la tarea de respirar.

Desde que llegó a casa tuve la necesidad de contener el aliento, pero en todo el camino a este increíble lugar fue un permanente conflicto de intereses. Su cercanía, su presencia, su aroma, su voz… todo me tenía pendiendo de un hilo, después de todo soy solo una humana, y él… él es alguien fuera de este mundo. Ya, quizás le estoy poniendo mucho, pero sinceramente él es un gran tema para mi ritmo cardiaco ¡Qué decir mi estómago! No son precisamente mariposas las que vuelan en ese infierno.

Y me trae aquí, vestida como una niña bonita, al fin del mundo en una jodida noche estrellada y con las luces de Forks a nuestros pies ¿Para qué? Para hablarme de sus sentimientos, obviamente. El problema es la poca claridad de esos sentimientos, porque quizás él estaba muy seguro de lo que diría, pero yo solo puedo pensar en que soy su mejor amiga, en que Alice tenía planeado algo más seguro y en que estos zapatos me están matando.

Así que cuando Edward mencionó a la famosa chica que lo tiene como un completo idiota no pude más que vomitar. En mi mente, claro.

Los nervios me tenían agotada; los chicos se habían encargado de apresurar mi envejecimiento esta mañana y el amor de mi vida organizaría mi funeral esta noche. Algo me sobrepasó, no sé qué será, si frustración, dolor, cariño, vergüenza o una mezcla de todas, pero ya no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

-Edward, mientras seas feliz está bien – lo interrumpí – algún día me enteraré, acaso el día que nazcan sus hijos, no lo sé – alejé mi mirada y comencé a divagar – Claramente ella es especial, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, todos pueden verlo. Cuando te conocí no parecías tan feliz como hoy, y lo entiendo – moví mis manos, me encogí de hombros – Es tu chica ¿ya están juntos? No importa, si no lo están, lo estarán. Te aconsejo traerla aquí, es como un gran lugar y…

No pude seguir, mis labios se vieron interrumpidos por los de Edward. _No es que me queje._

**Edward POV.**

-Así que soy yo ¿uh? – sonreí como idiota. Sí, un idiota enamorado.

-Eres la única que lo ignoraba – le besé el cuello y reí cuando escuche como bufaba.

No había salido como esperaba, pero tampoco tenía un gran plan y de todas formas, con Bella ese tipo de cosas simplemente no funcionaban. Cuando su canal de la consciencia perdió el filtro que lo comunica con su voz, es decir, cuando empezó a hablar sin pensar, supe que ambos lo habíamos perdido.

No estaba nervioso, era más bien como resignado. Ella no conocía mis sentimientos, pero no se veía contenta de que los destinara a alguien más; y se veía tan hermosa confundida, que me deje llevar. La besé ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Había perdido tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, debería haberla besado desde que la vi en el aeropuerto. Quizás todavía no sentía nada por ella, pero tampoco me habría quejado.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos aquí, sentados en la única banca del mirador, ella sobre mis piernas abrazándome, y yo rodeándola con mis brazos, protegiéndola como siempre desee. Éramos otra pareja perfecta con ridículos sueños de amor eterno, que no cambiaría por nada.

Cuando pude, o más bien pudimos - porque ella me correspondió – hablar, logré declararle mis sentimientos como ella se merecía: dejando completamente abierto mi corazón, vulnerable en todo el sentido de la palabra; y por más que ella no lo vaya a admitir, se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Mi niña estaba algo sensible, pero aun así fue capaz de responderme y me aseguró de que sus sentimientos eran un reflejo de los míos. Creo que en ese preciso momento deje de lado la cordura.

-Entonces – la miré, esperando - ¿Qué fue lo que te hice cuando niños?

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Me reí, no pude soportarlo, ahora que lo pienso es tan irónico. Desde niña ella me asustaba y me encantaba en partes iguales.

-Bueno cariño – me mordí el labio, intentado aguantar otra carcajada – Así como lo veo, tú… – la miré directamente, ella se encontraba impaciente, sus ojos tenían un toque de vergüenza – Isabella Swan, usted, osada niña, me robo mi primer beso.

La sorpresa en su rostro fue impagable; que ganas de tener una cámara para resguardar el momento de por vida.

-Yo… - pestañeo – Tú… - se había tardado mucho en volver a sonrojarse, por lo que ahora el color ocupaba toda su cara – Yo te robe tu primer beso… - creo que se estaba confirmando el hecho, porque ya no me veía – Edward, tú… - bruscamente volvió su mirada en mí y me tomó con sus manos de la cara – Tú fuiste mi primer beso – afirmó y me volvió a besar.

Yo sabía que también había sido su primer beso, Emmett no es conocido por ser discreto y el tema había sido tocado apenas nos conocimos, creo que me había gritado profanador de labios, cuando él sabía que no fue realmente mi culpa. A pesar de eso, me gustó escucharlo de su boca; eso no tiene mucho de lógico, ella era una niña, difícilmente podría haber besado a otro antes, pero era agradable escucharlo.

-Así que desde niña me gustan los ancianos – eleve una ceja – dos años cariño, eres una vida mayor que yo – rodé los ojos y volví a acercarla a mis labios – Yo te besé, soy genial – murmuró en mi boca.

-Increíblemente genial Bella – le besé la nariz – una pequeña ladrona de besos que me asustó más que nadie – nos sonreímos – una pequeña distraída que todavía no sabe lo mucho que la amo – sus ojos brillaron – ¿podrías ser también mi novia? – solo puedo decir que me robó otro beso.

**Alice POV.**

Lo admito, el plan si tenía fallas. Solo esperaba que más fallas tuviera el auto de Edward, que Bella se haya matado en el camino o que alguien los secuestrara y próximamente pidiera rescate; porque jamás me habrían dejado plantada. No saben lo que les espera si me dejaron plantada. No querrán saberlo.

No puedo decir que cociné, limpié u ordené la casa, pero yo organice todo eso. Claramente yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo tocar el violín, pero yo le pagué a alguien que sí. Es más que obvio que no se trataba de mí, pero… ¡Sí se trataba de mí!

Maldición, era mi plan, mi hermano, mi amiga… mi idea. Esos dos estarían dos años más sin declararse si no fuera por mí, y en vez de agradecérmelo, asistiendo a esta trampa, simplemente no aparecieron.

-Alice, la vena en tu frente me preocupa – fulminé a la rubia y seguí caminando de un lado al otro.

Mi novio, su hermana y el novio de ésta se encontraban demasiado asustados de mí, por lo que se habían quitado de mi camino y decidieron sentarse en el sofá para mirarme desde una distancia prudente. Cobardes.

-Más le vale a la parejita feliz aparecer – gruñí. De verdad gruñí.

-Alice, a veces ese tipo de cosas solo suceden – miré a mi novio, quien se intimidó – quizás lograron solucionarlo solos - ¿Se escondió detrás de Rose?

-Jasper – traté de bajar el tono, pero dudo que haya funcionado – existen los teléfonos – y solo para demostrar mi excelente punto, le lancé uno.

Quizás esos dos testarudos son inmunes a mis proyectos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Solo espero que disfruten este tiempo y que de verdad estén juntos.

-¿A dónde va la enana? – escuché como Emmett le preguntaba a los demás, mientras yo caminaba hacia la escalera.

-A buscar ropa negra – contesté sin dejar de caminar – mañana habrá funeral.

**Fin.**

**Hola (:**

**Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente les vengo con el dichoso capítulo. Sé que les debía esto hace mucho y solo me queda esperar que les guste, que haya valido la pena.**

**En otra historia traté de disculparme y de verdad espero que me perdonen, pero fue un año algo difícil. Me habría gustado darles este capítulo antes, pero perdí la historia y los borradores… **

**Como sea, no sé si será el fin que querían o el adecuado, pero es el que mi mentecita dispuso; no quise arruinarlo con la declaración o algo así, porque ya conocemos lo romántico que puede ser Edward y eso lo pueden leer en muchas otras historias. Si no les gusta, háganme saber, y si les gusta, también xD**

**Acepto toda clase de críticas y comentarios.**

**Por último, no me queda más que agradecerles la espera y la buena onda que siempre me envían, muchas gracias.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Un abrazo**

**Ale.**


End file.
